Eliott Chase's Toyota GT86
The very first Division C car in the Sub-Trackers, Eliott Chase's Toyota 86 is a monstrous beast when it comes to passive speeding. But once the Nitrous is booted in, or fireworks have been lit, this thing kicks in so much power that the other members of the Sub-Trackers leave the leading to Chase. If you want to try and beat this thing off road, just don't. Eliott may be a bit slower on dirt, but that makes him more advantageous to your carelessness. Once the race is over, he likes to chill and hang out with the other Sub-Trackers Car Mods In order to Uppity the division of the car, The Sub-Trackers used some of their new tech to enhannce the performance in the pits, and on the track. (Especially when it's on an F1 Track) Tire Mods In order to shorten pit stop times from 15.71 into somewhat half of it, the Sub-Trackers added their custom rims to the mix. They're controlled from the pit booth, where the crew chief can unfasten the bolts without need of an electric wrench (But only unfasten). LESS ZZT ZZT AND MORE VROOM VROOM! The even more techie side of the rims is the fact they can also alter Tire pressure on the go. By releasing the air from small holes on the rims, the tire pressure is altered in minuscule amounts, just enough to get the turn right. Next stop, Brakes. With a little bit of tech magic, the Brakes have been altered to start running when the car fishtails from side to side, and once it's knocked off the groove, override the main controls of the driver to throw into a half-drift, just enough to save your life. The brakes have two modes: Dirt, and Track. Dirt is a special mode that, instead of braking when fishtailing, it eases them in to correct the driving. Steering Mods In terms of safety, the biggest thing likely to kill a driver is the Big One. A Nascar wreck is never a joke, you can get killed from a stray tire flying from number 32, or slam into the wall and worsen the pile-up. That's why the Sub-Trackers have techified the steering to guide the car through a difficult wreck. Body Mods From stock, the Sub-Trackers added in roof scoops, and a spoiler, all the better to increase air circulation of the car. Extra exhaust vents lie on the sides of the car if the double exhaust doesn't funnel out enough waste material in time. Pit crew have to be extra careful with the underside. The twin turbos are jostled very often, and the Jack man runs the risk of killing speed with his jack. Though it can't be seen from the photos, the back side is aerodynamically styled in order to keep the car speeding along. All this aerodynamic styling get's confusing when it has to be repaired, that's why it's quite rare for a Sub-Tracker sponsored car to order repairs from the pits. Can't touch this! Eliott was called into the Sub-Trackers top secret research facility, where they were testing their prototype division C car. Eliott strutted down the lobby. That is, until the floor gave way. He crash landed on a bunch of whoopee cushions. "Oh Hi, Eliott. I see you found our test crash cushions!" Laughed Janise over the PA system.. "Anyway, Back to business. We're testing our first Division C car, a modified Toyota GT86, Teched out and modified. You'll see it when you pit." The car rolled onto a long straight away, which Eliott met at. He was surprised with the fact it moved on it's own, until Janise jangled the keys from the pit box. While Sub-Trackers liked tech, they do love their modern tech everyone has access to. Eliott got inside as he pressed the ignition. The car purred, revving it never felt so good. The Flagman had the green raised. Eliott gunned the engine, preparing. The flag dropped and the Car flew off. "Launch is a go, Taking exactly 3.42 seconds to reach 30 mph. Engine integrity is still on safe levels, Radiator not compromised, and tires in check." Noted Janise, as her computer lit up, showing the Toyota's status. Eliott shifted gears as the car began booting into 60 MPH, which took it 4.23 seconds. A hairpin turn, came up and Eliott swerved, leaving a trail of smoke. Eliott thought easy. He thought wrong. A Twister (That's the Sub-Tracker's name for a sudden turn after a turn) messed him up, spinning him into grass. "HEY! No fair, Janise. No one will use a twister on a street race." Shouted Eliott, after settling his stomach. "Your just jealous that you can't turn. On a twister, if you turn too hard on the right, you'll find yourself drifting left. I'm not saying turn right to go left, I'm saying to ease up on the speed. Car's will fight your attempt to turn, don't try to turn harder." Said Janise. "Head over to the pits for a brief on how to do a twister."